


Some Mad Hope

by PeetasAndHerondales



Series: One-Shots [12]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: AU, F/M, Freaky Fic Friday, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeetasAndHerondales/pseuds/PeetasAndHerondales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Katniss attempts to leave Peeta due to his feelings for her, he makes her stay the only way he knows she will...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Mad Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sponsormusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sponsormusings/gifts), [Court81981](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Court81981/gifts).



> A/N- Since I owed you guys some smut, I decided to type up this steamy one-shot. This one is for Sarah and Court (Sponsormusings and Court81981; Sarah for harassing me to finish it, and Court for harassing me to write smut. LOL! Just kidding; they're both awesome for helping me with this!) Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it!

It was some mad hope that kept clinging them together. Peeta didn't know why he always let her into his heart when it was obvious that she didn't come for that. No, Katniss Everdeen did not care for his heart. Katniss just wanted his cock. She only came for the sexual gratification, so that she could take him and do with him as she pleased, riding him backwards so that he gaped at her ass rather than seeing the look in her steely gray gaze when she cried out his name.

As if he could complain. He needed to let her go. Perhaps he wasn't any better than she, he resolved to think. But that Friday night when Katniss rang the doorbell, he ran up to his front door to swing it open with joy in his arms and warmth in his eyes. Only Katniss seemed different this time.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern when she didn't launch herself unto his lips, like she usually did.

She crossed her arms and frowned tightly. "You fucked up, Peeta."

The words were like a blow to his stomach. "What?"

"You heard me. We can't go on like this, with your stupid feelings in the way."

 _Ouch._ It was like being verbally abused by his mother all over again, only this time it was by the woman he loved. (Because he never loved his mother. Not really.)

"Well then what the fuck do you want me to do?" he finally managed to say.

"I want you to fuck me without giving me that puppy-eyed look every time we're together. I already told you, I don't do relationships, Peeta. And don't think I can't see what you're trying to do."

"Oh yeah? What am I trying to do?" he said defensively as she finally stepped into his house, leaving Peeta to slam the door closed behind her.

"I heard what you said to Delly the other day while you were working at the bakery. That you wanted a wife, a family, a house full of kids. And at first I thought you were just saying that because she mentioned it, but then you said my name. You didn't see that I was there, but I heard you, and so then I left."

Peeta tightened his jaw, partly because he was angry, but mostly because he was sad, and there was a knot clogging up his throat. "Is that so wrong?" he whispered, his voice husky and broken.

"Yes. With me it is. If you want to settle down, then look somewhere else because I'm done with this."

He caught a hold of her wrist before she could even turn around. A gasp abandoned her lips when she felt him tighten his grasp. He wasn't letting go.

"Well you're a piece of work, aren't you?" he growled, more heartbroken than anything else, but determined to hide his true feelings from her. Because that's what she wanted, wasn't it? No emotions. It really only left him with one option.

"Let go, Peeta."

"No," he said firmly.

Instead, he pulled her towards him and ravaged her lips, shoving his tongue into her mouth, taking and taking and taking because it was what she wanted and it was what she owed him. Not that Peeta gave a damn about she owed. He just wanted to prove a point. "You're mine," he hissed at her in between breaths, causing her to yelp when he roughly bit her bottom lip before lapping up the cut with his tongue.

His fingers were splayed across the small of her back, holding her tightly to him and brazenly shoving his hard erection against her flat stomach. Katniss soon took the hint and fisted her hands in his blond hair, pulling and tugging at the curls as he kissed her and nibbled her neck none too gently. His hand slipped down to knead her ass, pinching and rolling it between his thumbs before spanking her.

She squealed but didn't protest; she probably knew she deserved it. Peeta was tired of playing nice. He wasn't a weakling she could just toss around at her command. He was a man, and a man with needs. A patient man, yes, but even patient men had their limits. And right now, Peeta had reached his.

""Take off your shirt; I'm gonna fuck you senseless," he hissed against her ear, tossing her down on the couch before settling on top of her, her legs instinctively hooking around his waist.

"You first." She tugged at his shirt and he pulled it off with one quick motion before focusing back on her. "Is that a promise?" she gasped as he thrust his hips more insistently against hers, reaching down to stimulate her clit over her clothes, his thick fingers rubbing her vigorously.

"That's your warning," he smirked as he ripped off her shorts and underwear in one forceful tug.

"Peeta…" she gasped.

She was ridiculously turned on, hopelessly eager to please and be pleased. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra while Peeta unbuckled his pants and she pushed them down halfway with her feet. Katniss sat up as Peeta's hands flew to her breasts, pinching and rolling her stiffened peaks roughly as their lips reconnected, her own hand reaching down to grasp the obvious erection that was tenting up his boxers. Her other hand reached behind his head and took a fistful of his golden curls so that his lips wouldn't abandon hers.

A low rumble emitted from the back of his throat as she pulled on his hair to the point of pain, her teeth biting his bottom lip hard to return the cut he had given her earlier. He growled and twisted her nipples until she cried out, releasing her lips while his hands reached down to grip her hips. Meanwhile, she continued to torturously massage his cock over its restrictive cloth. "Fuck, Katniss," he muttered as his hips automatically thrust into her hand. She smirked as his lips made a trail down to her breasts, biting and licking her skin until he reached her breasts and he took one mound into his mouth, her other hand letting go of his groin so that both of them could hold his head closer to her chest, her back arching as she threw her head back and gasped his name.

Peeta cupped her opposite breast and began to knead her malleable skin expertly while his teeth tugged playfully at her other nipple, glancing up at her to see her reaction. Her eyes were clenched shut and her mouth was releasing short gasps as she breathed hard. He suckled her tit and rolled his tongue around her the darkened peak, biting it lightly until she whimpered and pulled him away but didn't protest when he switched sides, repeating the same actions.

He cupped her bottom with the hand that wasn't working her breast, pushing her hips towards his aching hard-on. She moaned deliciously as she sought relief for her clit against his arousal. The restrictive cotton of his undershorts was becoming unbearable. As if reading his mind, she pushed them down and licked her hand before taking a firm hold of his rigid cock. His mouth released her as he let out a hiss when her cool hand covered his hot skin.

Their eyes met as she stroked him steadily, her other hand cupping his balls while his hand continued to play with her sensitive nipples. "Mmm, you're so hard for me," she said before giving him a short kiss, fleetingly passing her tongue over his bruised lips.

He reached down to her center and slipped a finger inside her. "And you're so wet for me," he said cockily in response as his other hand reached down to rub her clit. She moaned and squeezed him harder, his own hands thrusting two fingers inside of her in response as he circled the swollen bundle of nerves above it faster.

"Peeta, make me come," she begged as her fingernails dug into his hardness. He winced when she also gripped his sack. It was his weakness.

"You're gonna come when I tell you to come," he growled as he abruptly let go of her and pushed her hands away from him, holding them over her head as he tossed her back down on the couch, her braid becoming disheveled from their vigorous activities. He tugged at the end of it and ripped off the elastic, drowning out her cry with his mouth as he attacked her lips, running his fingers through the long chocolate-colored tresses. He sucked on her tongue greedily, both of them moaning when their hips collided and he shifted his cock teasingly over her folds.

She trembled desperately beneath him, "Peeta,  _please_ ," she gasped in between breaths.

"You want my cock?" He straightened up and kneeled in between her legs, pushing her hips up and taking his shaft in hand to rub the tip teasingly over her entrance; she was dripping wet. "You're going to have to do more than beg for it," he scoffed.

Her eyes were dark with lust, her mouth tightened in confusion. "What?"

"You're gonna have to earn it," he elaborated as he pushed himself away from her so that he could lay further down until his head was level with her crotch. He licked his lips in anticipation as he slowly parted her folds open with his thumbs, a loud gasp coming out of her when he licked the slit teasingly. Her breath hitched as he lavished the surface of her opening, wetness leaking out of it while he lapped it up calmly. He bid his time as he passed his tongue over her labia and then circled her greedy little nub, reprimanding her when she tried to shove her hips into his face so that it could make contact with his nose. She was eager for contact and relief and beyond the point of shame or care.

Her hands clutched at his hair once more before crying out when his teeth grazed over her throbbing clit. He suckled it into his mouth greedily, not even hesitating to nibble on it despite her half-hearted protests. She wrapped her legs around his neck, trapping him in there as he slipped his fingers inside of her. He moaned against her clit so that her legs trembled slightly when she felt the vibrations, and his eyes glazed over when he saw how her ribcage expanded and lifted every time she took a breath, one of her hands letting go of his hair so that she could tease her own nipples. "Oh, Peeta, oh… just like that…ah!" she screamed and writhed, whimpered and moaned.

He chuckled despite himself, causing her to curse him under her breath as he continued his ministrations. Steadily pumping two thick fingers inside of her, he worried the hooded cleft above her clit with his tongue before returning to take it fully into his mouth; he devoured her while she fell apart beneath him. It was amazing and gratifying to Peeta to please Katniss this way, savoring the tangy taste of her as he licked her arousal. "Peeta, I- I'm gonna come!" she cried out breathlessly as she suddenly stilled and shuddered, her legs trembling violently around him as she trapped him even tighter in between her legs, nearly suffocating Peeta in the process.

And yet he couldn't be more pleased with himself if he tried.

"Fuck!" she cursed mid-orgasm, her deathly grip on him loosening as it waned. But Peeta kept on eating her out and fucking her with his fingers as if nothing had happened, and soon she was pushing him away impatiently after he had lapped up her wetness with his tongue. After all, Peeta always cleaned up his plate and never left a mess.

He sat up and wiped his mouth happily, ignoring his throbbing erection as it pointed desperately towards Katniss's center. He couldn't wait much longer. He had to be inside her. His cock was already red and angry from the lack of attention.

"Let me return the favor," she offered eagerly when she noticed the state he was in, scrambling up quickly to kneel down in front of him.

"Not today," he stopped her just as she was opening her mouth to him, taking his shaft in hand and pulling to the side so that it brushed her cheek every time she tried to shove it into her mouth; she was drooling for his dick and that's how he wanted her.

"Ugh, Peeta, stop being such an asshole!"

"That's what you wanted, wasn't it? No stupid emotions. Turn around so I can fuck you from behind," he commanded.

She pouted but quickly obeyed him, taking the other side of the couch and holding on to the arm rest as she shamelessly wiggled her ass in front of him. "Good girl," he slapped her ass, and she held back a whimper as he soothed it gently with the same hand. He began to knead and massage her bottom and occasionally spanked her until her skin was red and she was dripping wet for him again. "There we go. I think you're ready now."

"Yes, Peeta,  _PLEASE_ fuck me already," she keened.

He took a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back as he leaned in towards her. "Are you going to behave?" he hissed into her ear. She bit her lip and nodded slightly. "You've been a bitch to me, lately, you know that? What makes you think you will get me to fuck you now? You were planning to leave me."

"I don't know, Peeta. I'm sorry, okay?" she sobbed. "I promise I'll be good to you now."

He let go of her hair and began to enter her slowly, torturously, holding on to her hips until they bruised so that she wouldn't push back and shove him all the way inside her. She gasped and cried out her approval, and just as he was halfway in, he slipped out of her again. "Peeta!" she whimpered in frustration.

"I told you, you need to earn it."

"You're not like this," she accused, turning her head to glare at him with her stormy gray eyes.

"Yeah, well, you're not like you say you are either. Tell me the truth, Katniss. Is this all you want from me? To have my dick inside you every once in a while so that you can get off? Because if that's the case, I will fuck you and then we're done. You will never come back here again, and I'll be done with you."

Fear passed across her features, but she remained silent for a few moments. "No," she whispered finally. "I want more than that. I want  _everything_  with you. Don't you see how bad I want you, Peeta? I'll do  _anything._ I was going to leave you because I was scared of how much I wanted you."

"And now?" he asked as he began to enter her again, making sure that she felt every thick inch of him inside her.

"I…ah…ugh!" It was all she managed to say before he filled her completely. "Now I don't care, just please don't stop!" she cried out desperately as he began to thrust.

"So you'll do anything, huh?" he said breathlessly as he held on to her hips and slammed inside of her repeatedly, his release too close for his liking. He changed his angle so that he was aiming deeper inside of her, just where she liked it.

"FUCK YES, you feel so…argh…so good…" she trailed off distractedly, not even knowing what she was saying anymore.

"You're so fucking tight and wet, you know that?" he said as he felt her walls clench greedily around his cock while he pumped it inside of her.

"Your cock is so big…and ah…don't stop, I'm so close!"

He reached one of his hands down to rub her clit, and within seconds she was exploding, shuddering and collapsing as her walls fluttered around him, his own release coming shortly after hers. He pulled out just before he came, spurting his semen all over her back while he stroked his cock to make sure he was all done.

She nearly fainted on the couch from sheer exhaustion. Peeta picked up his shirt from the floor and wiped his semen off her back, knowing that she would be pissed that he did that later on. "Do you want to take a shower?" he smirked.

"Ugh, I don't have the energy to move," she groaned.

"All right then, maybe later." He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her as if he hadn't just been rough with her. Katniss turned towards her and rested her head on his arm, placing her hand over his chest as she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Peeta," she whispered softly.

He kissed the top of her head softly. "For what?" he asked even though he knew.

"For not admitting my feelings towards you and making fun of yours."

Peeta pressed his lips together in thought. Finally, he said, "You love me. Real or not real?"

And she said, "Real."


End file.
